HTF  Mr Bucket
by 64maddness
Summary: "Im Mr. Bucket, balls pop out of my mouth." Rated M for language and Sexual Refereces
1. Chapter 1

Sonic decided to visit Flippy's house and the 2 friends started talking about their old childhood toys. There was a plate of chili dogs on the coffee table in front of them. Flippy thought of a funny/weird toy and got out his apple laptop and went on YouTube.

"You remember Mr. Bucket right?" Flippy started typing the name in. Sonic laughed a bit, "Yeah, that commercial use to come on all the time." The video started to play.

"_Hey, its Mr. Bucket"_

"_That's right, I'm Mr. Bucket!"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, toss your balls in my top"_

Flippy had his arms crossed while Sonic was trying not to laugh.

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, out of my mouth they will pop"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket"_

"_Wee!"_

"_We're all gonna run"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, buckets of fun!" _

"_The games Mr. Bucket, the first to get their balls into Mr. Bucket wins but look out…!_

* * *

"…_Cause the balls will pop out of his mouth!"_

Flippy's mouth dropped with his eyes wide staring at the screen. Sonic just lost it and started laughing

* * *

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, balls pop out of my mouth"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, a ball is what I'm about"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket…_

"_Wee!"_

…_we're all gonna run" _

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, buckets of fun!"_

"_Mr. Bucket, by Milton Bradley…Buckets of fun!"_

* * *

Flippy laughed a bit while shaking his head. Sonic held his laughter in. "That is so wrong, heh heh. How could they sell that to kids?" "Well the thing is that…you know, our dirty minds twist around that way. Its not at bad as you think."

"But really, its actually says 'I pop balls out of my mouth' so its-" "Well it doesn't say 'Put your balls in my mouth' its not…you know." Sonic starting laughing again. "Yeah, but what do you think it means? There's no way you wouldn't think that." Flippy started laugh a bit and put his hands up to his face.

"Well all it means is that you toss the balls into his cup and they pop out of his mouth, that's it." "Whatever, its sick" Sonic remembered going into Flippy's basement and seeing something 'familiar'. "Wait you actually have that game don't you?" Flippy nodded. "I do, I have Mr. Bucket" Flippy got up and headed to his basement.

_5 Minutes later_

Flippy laid the Mr. Bucket box on the ground and opened it. He reached inside and took out Mr. Bucket. "Here it is, just an 'innocent' little toy for kids." Sonic chuckled. "Can I see it?" Flippy handed the toy to Sonic. "Heh look at his big red nose, he looks like a drunk or a pedophile."

"Heh yeah, here let me see it." Sonic handed it back to Flippy and Flippy pulled out 2 batteries and placed them into Mr. Bucket. "Okay just put 2 batteries in, turn it on, and watch it go."

Mr. Bucket started moving backwards with its hands moving forward and back above its cup and making a 'Ding' noise every few seconds. "And there's Mr. Bucket for yah" "Looks like he's doing the moonwalk" Flippy chuckled at Sonics remark and took out the shovels and the special 'balls' from the box. Flippy handed Sonic the blue shovel (Obviously) and Flippy grabbed the green one and dumped the balls on the ground.

"Then you just scoop up your balls and throw them in Mr. Bucket" Flippy and Sonic started scooping up their balls and throwing them in the bucket."

_10 Seconds later_

"Wow, 10 seconds in this game and im already bored with it" Sonic started making fun of how dumb this game was. "Why can't we just grab the balls and throw them into the cup instead of using the shovels" Sonic said laughing. Flippy laughed too. "Because, uhh…that's how the game is played." "Wow, this is so stupid" Both of them laughed.

"So do I have to use a green shovel to pick up the green balls?" "Well technically yes because I only have a green shovel so I can only pick up the green balls" Sonic scooped up a green ball and threw it in the bucket. "Well what happens if I 'Somehow' throw a different ball in the bucket? Do I get a penalty of something?" Flippy laughed and shook his head."I don't know".

A few seconds passed, Sonic had enough of that boring game and decided to head back home. "Well that's pretty much it for me, im gonna go explore this town some more" Sonic slowly started walking toward Flippy's coffee table. "See you later Flippy" "See yah Sonic" Flippy said, unaware of what Sonic was doing. Sonic then took off out Flippy's house. Flippy walked up to his coffee table for another chili dog but didn't see it there.

"That son of a bitch!" Flippy screamed knowing Sonic stole his chili dogs.

Sonic heard Flippy all the way from his house, Sonic just chuckled and took another bite of his chili dog.

_**Part 2 coming soon! That's where the real fun begins.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that night_

Flippy was on his laptop searching the web about Mr. Bucket. He came across an Article and started reading it. "Poor choice of words chosen by the announcer which may be mistaken for tea bagging…" Flippy raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disgust. Flippy started getting sleepy so he closed his laptop and laid back on his couch and closed his eyes.

Flippy then heard a familiar 'Dinging' noise and opened his eyes. Flippy noticed a shadow coming from the other side of the couch, Flippy was a bit startled by this but then noticed it was just Mr. Bucket walking around aimlessly. Flippy relaxed but then he remember that Mr. Bucket was supposed to be moving in circles, but it was walking straight at him.

Flippy eyed the bucket as it moved closer to him and then, the bucket CLIMBED on the couch! Flippy was now freaked out by the buckets movements but after the bucket climbed on the couch it started moving between his legs. Flippy lost it and jumped over the couch in shock, landing on the back of his head. Flippy shot back up to his feet and stood up and the bucket was on top of the couch just staring at Flippy, not even moving.

Flippy stared back at the toy with a frightened look of his face and hesitantly reached for the buckets off switch. The bucket stopped moving but out of pure shock, Flippy pushed the bucket off the couch and ran into his kitchen. Flippy looked back for a second and saw nothing so he went over to his phone and punched in a few numbers.

The phone rang a few times and a tired voice answered.

Sonic was asleep on his couch and woke up to the phone ringing. Sonic checked the time. "Who the fuck calls someone at 2 in the fuckin' morning_" _The phone continued to ring so Sonic, grunting, got up and answered his house phone.

"uh…hello" _"Hey Sonic" _Sonic rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey what's up Flippy" Sonic thought to himself. "_I bet this is about that chili dog thing"_ "_Um, did you notice anything…weird about that Mr. Bucket" _

Sonic wasn't expecting Flippy to ask about that. "Um, no why?" "_Well it was still like, moving around…like it was still turned on" "__Is this a joke!"_"Well obviously it was still turned on then." _"But the thing is that I was positive that I turned it off…" _Sonic thought for awhile. "Well maybe that on and off switch is sort of rusty or something and you didn't completely turn it off."

Flippy thought of how to say this right. "Well, it also sort of…came onto the couch" _"Hmm…like how?" "_I don't know, like it climbed up or something'-I don't know heh heh…I really don't know what's going on, to tell you the truth."

Sonic noticed how 'shaky' Flippy's voice was. Sonic tried to think of something to calm Flippy down. "Well um, I guess I think it could do that…well maybe I guess…" _"Uh, one last thing.." _"Yeah" Sonic waited for what Flippy had to say. _"I think it was going for my balls" _Sonic was defiantly not expecting that answer and suspected this whole thing was a joke. "Ughh…um...yeah ok. Look I gotta go." "_Um okay, seeyah" "_Bye" Sonic hung up the phone.

"Wow, really Flippy. Is this your way of getting back at me for stealing your chili dogs? Calling me at 2 in the morning and make me think your in trouble and its really just a prank call? Man…you can be so evil sometimes"

Flippy hung up the phone and sat there for awhile, he stared at the living room and then walked back in there. Flippy walked over to the couch that he pushed the bucket off of. Flippy slowly looked over the couch to find the bucket still sitting on the couch on its side, not moving. Flippy then laughed to himself, "_Its just a toy after all"_ Flippy picked up Mr. Bucket, flipped it over and took the batteries out and put it back in it box.

Flippy closed the box and picked it up then walked to his basement door. Flippy stepped down the stairs and walked into a room full of Army metals, weapons and clothes. Flippy walked to the back room that read 'Childhood memories' and opened the door. Flippy placed the Mr. Bucket box over a Monopoly box and walked back up stairs. Flippy closed his basement door and walked to his room.

Flippy got in his green king sized bed and threw his covers over him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The Basement_

The Mr. Bucket box was knocked over, and it was open…

_Flippy's room_

It was now storming outside and Flippy heard a 'ding' noise and he opened his eyes and looked around. Flippy stood up in shock as he noticed a big lump between his legs. Flippy slowly lifted his covers to find the Mr. Bucket between his legs. Flippy gasped and quickly got up and headed for his door, but then he heard something talking.

"_Heey"_

Was Flippy high or something. The Bucket was TALKING to him.

"_Im Mr. Bucket" _"Ahh, no ,no , no…" "_Its okey, I dun wanna hert ya. I jush wanna suck on ur' ballz huh huh" _A lightning bolt struck as Mr. Bucket said that. Flippy's mouth and eyes were wide open in disgust. Without a word, Flippy slammed the door and started running down the stairs. "This doesn't make any sense, I turned you off!" Flippy heard Mr. Bucket say from inside his room. _"Noh, you terned me oooinn" _

Flippy ran down to the kitchen and punched in numbers fast. As the phone rang, Flippy tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "Hurry up Sonic! Pick up the god damn phone!"

Sonic woke up again this time angry and checked the time, again. Sonic angrily picked up the phone and shouted in the phone. "ITS 3 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Flippy held the phone away from his face as Sonic was yelling. When he finished, Flippy spoke in a freaked out voice. "S-s-sonic…get over here right now!" Sonic calmed down as he realized how scared Flippy sounded. "_Why, what's going on?" _"I-I was in bed..an..and the bucket came under the blankets, and it talked to me"

Sonic thought for awhile, "_This better not be another prank!" _"Is this a nightmare your telling me about?" "_I-I don't know…I 'really' have no idea what's going on here anymore" "__That's what you said lat time!" _

"_Yeah, well…you might want to close your window cause its storming outside." _The second Sonic said that Mr. Bucket appeared outside Flippy's kitchen window and was staring at him, Flippy didn't notice him. "You mean my bedroom window?" _"Um yeah" _Mr. Bucket then disappeared from the window and walked away. "Okay just get here fast, Sonic!" _"Ok, whatever…" _Sonic and Flippy hung up their phones and Flippy went to his Kitchen window to close the curtains.

Flippy then heard his front door open, Flippy listened carefully for footsteps but didn't hear any and it sort of scared him. Flippy took out his Bowie Knife and cautiously walked over to his front door. "…Sonic…is that you..?" Flippy walked in front of his open front door and found no one there, as Flippy closed his front door Mr. Bucket walked behind the couches and used the doors 'creaking' noise to drain out his 'dinging' noise.

Flippy walked back in the living room, unaware that Mr. Bucket was in there. Flippy looked at the camera and then the screen turned black.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The screen faded white and revealed a small room. The camera began to rotate around the room showing a Math, History, English, Spanish book on the bed with binders with Homework next to them. Then the camera showed the closet with Football pads and a helmet with a book of plays next to it. The camera continued to rotate, this time showing unfinished work and art. The camera then stopped and showed the whole empty room, nothing appeared for five seconds but then. A orange Fox wearing a SKINS hat with a shirt and dog tags popped out of the side of the camera. "ASS!" The Fox then fell on the ground and stood up. *Ahem* "Sorry about that, and sorry I haven't been working on this story I've just been busy with School work and High School Football and I've been feeling uninspired lately. Well finally here it is now, the last chapter, hope you enjoy it ^_^" The screen faded black again.**

* * *

The screen faded back to white and showed Flippy walking back in his living room. He had his Bowie Knife in his hand and slowly walked to the couch. Flippy looked around his living room and saw nothing, just as Flippy let his guard down, Mr. Bucket flew over the couch and hit Flippy in the face.

Flippy dropped his knife fell on his back and struggled to get Mr. Bucket off of him, the bucket was somehow more heavier and its mouth was sucking in like a vacuum. _"iM mR. bUcKeT…" _The bucket was talking like it was drunk or high. Flippy was grinded his teeth by trying to throw the pedophile bucket off of him, he then flipped open the couch cushion and threw the bucket under it.

Flippy got up and ran to his basement, he heard Mr. Bucket singing again. "Im Mr. Bucket, put your ballz in my mouth. Im Mr. bucket…". Flippy slammed the basement door and started running down the stairs. "Your not getting my balls, fuck balls"

Flippy went into his basement and slammed the door. Mr. Bucket popped up over the door and stared down at Flippy. Flippy looked up and noticed Mr. Bucket back up into the darkness. Flippy walked around cautiously and heard Mr. Bucket's voice echo around his basement.

_"iM mR. bUcKeT….an Im GuNnA SuCk oN uR baaaaalLz-uh"_ Flippy walked around the basement slowly, looking for where Mr. Bucket could be hiding.

* * *

Sonic arrived at Flippy's house holding his blue umbrella over his head from the rain. Sonic sighed, "That asshole bear, he knows I hate water…" Sonic rubbed his eyes to try stay awake, Sonic walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited for a response but when he knocked, the door opened by his knocking.

Sonic was startled, Flippy never left his door open like this, especially on a thunder/rainy day. The blue hedgehog walked in and noticed Flippy's Bowie Knife on the ground, the couch cushions on the floor and the basement door was open. "uh…F-flippy…" No response, "…are you in here?" Sonic closed his umbrella and put it down, he walked in the kitchen looking for Flippy.

* * *

Flippy walked in his "Childhood Memories" room and noticed the Mr. Bucket box that was open. He reached inside and grabbed the colored balls and stared at them for a while.

Mr. Bucket appeared behind him from the darkness. "Im Mr. Bucket!" Flippy turned around and then ran to the far side of the room. There was no other way out, Mr. Bucket had him cornered.

Mr. Bucket dropped from the ceiling and started slowly moving toward Flippy. "I wanna suck on your baaauuullz" Flippy started to panic and looked around desperately, he took out a green colored ball and threw it at Mr. Bucket. "You mean Plastic balls!" Flippy showed it to him. "These Guys!" Flippy started throwing more colored balls at Mr. Bucket. "No, I mean ballz. Testicles, Scrotum, Donats, Family Jewels, Coin Purse, Baauullz" Flippy started throwing more at Mr. Bucket. "Take these balls, take your fuckin' balls. Not my balls!" "Ballz!"

* * *

Sonic started walking down the basement stairs, he checked the whole house upstairs and didn't find anybody. When Sonic got near the basement door, he heard someone screaming. _"-get away from me you sick, fucked up freak! Fucking Pervert!" _Sonic knew that was Flippy's voice and felt a bit relieved that he was ok but then he heard another voice. "_Im gUnNa sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur BaalLs, sUcK On Ur Bahullz"_

Sonic walked over to where that voice was coming from, he opened the "Childhood Memories" door and saw Flippy cowering in the back of the room, the colored balls all over the ground and the Mr. Bucket toy in front of Flippy. Sonic was confused of why Flippy was acting like this, it was just him in the room. "Uh…Flippy"

Flippy noticed Sonic open the door and pointed at him. "Get away from me! Suck his balls!" Sonic raised an eyebrow and thought, _"__What the Fuck is wrong with him, is he high or something?"_ Just as Flippy said that, the Mr. Bucket toy turned around and started moving very fast at Sonic. "Blue Ballz!" Sonic's eyes went wide in surprise, did that toy just talk! And what did it just say!

The Bucket hit Sonic in his knee and it knocked him down. Mr. Bucket ran between Sonic's legs and started…(well you know). Sonic screamed in pain and tried to pull the Bucket off of him. "AHHH MY BALLS! GET OFF OF ME AHHH!". _"Ballz, blue scrotum ballz. Ballz, ballz ballz" _Flippy stood there, eyes wide open, frozen in shock at the disturbing scene he was witnessing. Sonic screamed more. "AHHH FLIPPY GET HIM OFF ME! AHHH YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Flippy got up and ran up to Sonic. "Ahh shit! Uh hold on Sonic!" "GET HIM OFF!" Flippy pulled My. Bucket off of Sonic's jewels and started drowning Mr. Bucket in the sink. Flippy repeatedly shoved Mr. Bucket up and down the sink to drown him faster. Mr. Bucket struggles to get out of the water. "_ie wunah suk un ur buallz" _Flippy continued to drown Mr. Bucket "DIE YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

Sonic stood up slowly and watched Flippy drown the bucket. Mr. Bucket started gagging and his struggling slowed down. Flippy yelled out loud as he continued to drown him. Mr. Bucket let out his last breath and then just laid floating in the water. Flippy let him go and walked away from the sink.

Sonic walked up to the now dead Mr. Bucket and then looked at Flippy. "Dude…What The Fuck! What the hell is going on?" Flippy inhaled first before talking. "I don't know, but its fucking dead now…" Flippy and Sonic walked up to Mr. Bucket. "But where ever there's a Mr. Bucket…" The camera zoomed in on Flippy's face.

"Nobody…is safe.."

_**END**_

* * *

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, balls pop out of my mouth"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, a ball is what I'm about"_

"_I'm Mr. Bucket…_

"_Wee!"_

…_we're all gonna run" _

"_I'm Mr. Bucket, buckets of fun!"_


End file.
